


Politics

by Aricle



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Children, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aricle/pseuds/Aricle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masskink prompt:<br/>Subject: Garrus+Wrex+Grunt - Playing Dinosaurs<br/>Post-war, Grunt and Wrex pay a visit to FemShep and Garrus. The men think FemShep has stepped out, and all of them get really into playing dinosaurs with Shakarian's adopted little Turian and Human children. </p><p>Bonuses<br/>-FemShep comes back sooner than expected and quietly films them, so she and Bakara can laugh over this next time they get together.<br/>-Garrus is the new Primarch, and this is very undignified.<br/>-The Human kid has a dinosaur suit to compensate because everybody else looks more like a dinosaur. http://www.halloweencostumes.com/baby-dr agon-dinosaur-costume.html<br/>-Somebody says "Rawr means I love you in dinosaur!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics

5/22/13

Wrex hunkered down beside Garrus' eldest, Viktar, reaching for a sturdy dinosaur figurine with a red crest. Marching the figure toward a dinosaur near Garrus' boot, he barely got within striking distance before Garrus' fingers folded around the unwary dinosaur, who came alive to its surroundings and the approaching threat. Retreating to the vantage point of Garrus' boot tip, the blue dinosaur moved in Garrus' hand, peering about at its surroundings. At a cry from Viktar, the dinosaur ambushed Wrex and his toy, sending him into retreat. Grunt seized an unlikely looking gray dinosaur with a lopsided crest and lumbered into battle to rescue Wrex.

Jordan ran into the room, dressed in her dinosaur outfit from Halloween, and swiped at Grunt's large hand with her small fingers. Her other hand was aloft, holding a winged dragon. “The Queen of Dinosaurs has arrived!”

Viktar looked at his sister and began, “That's not a dinosaur, that's just a-”

Garrus hissed, “Shhh, enemies approaching,” to his son, who brought his own dinosaur into place behind Garrus', in the cove formed by Garrus' boot tip and the side of the sofa.

Jordan circled overhead, emitting piping cries, covering her father and brother.

The gray dinosaur and his red-crested companion advanced, with a back-up of two brawny squat followers. Wrex tapped a toe and the dinosaur's footfalls sounded in time.

Jordan blasted the dinosaur in the lead with flame and wheeled away to the safety of the crag of her father's knee.

Garrus murmured to his son and daughter, “ Viktar, draw them in, Jordan, distract them while I prepare for the final attack. When I signal, attack with me.”

Viktar peered from cover and advanced toward the vanguard marching from the cover of the krogans' fortress. Wrex's tapping foot made the floor tremble under his dinosaur's feet and he moved his dinosaur rapidly across the empty plain between them and Garrus' craggy holdfast. Wrex feinted in his direction and Jordan clipped the red crest of his figure with a shriek. She slapped her thigh in rhythm as she flew to safety then attacked Grunt's gray toy with another scorching burn, hissing between her teeth.

Grunt and Wrex roared, rumbling across the plain, both their feet tapping as they pursued Viktar.

Garrus roared, “Home!” and Viktar dodged to safety while Jordan covered him.

Grunt and Wrex roared in unison, stampeding across the plain of the floor toward Garrus. Jordan and Viktar roared in reply with Garrus hissing in the back of his throat as he rushed to meet the attackers.

Shepard stepped quietly in the front door, listening for the sounds of her family. She always enjoyed that small moment before they saw her, hearing and seeing them as they were without knowing she was there. The clash of plastic and the loud voices brought a smile to her face as she peered around the corner into the living room, and her smile widened into a grin. Holding her breath, she brought up her omni-tool and activated the camera, hitting record.

The red-crested dinosaur reeled under the onslaught of the blue dinosaur's attack, while his companions fought the winged dinosaur and her brother. The force of the defenders winded the intruders and they yielded on pain of death, with rumbles of agony. The red-crested patriarch bowed his head in defeat before the blue dinosaur and turned to limp away with his compatriots. The winged dinosaur landed and a tall green iridescent dinosaur emerged from the cove behind the blue dinosaur. The green dinosaur approached the blue dinosaur and pressed her head to his, and the blue dinosaur greeted her with a loud 'Rawr!'

Jordan turned to Viktar and said, “Rawr means I love you in dinosaur!”

Shepard smiled behind her omni-tool, tears pricked her green eyes, and she whispered quietly, 'Rawr', watching Garrus' talons holding both the green and blue dinosaurs, heads pressed together.

Grunt rumbled, “Our new primarch is a softie. Shepard wouldn't be hiding behind you in a fight, Garrus.”

Viktar said sternly, “It's make believe, Uncle Grunt.”

Wrex met Jordan's eyes and they both shook their heads at Viktar's words then attacked, knocking him to the floor. Viktar laughed as they tickled him, nuzzling their toys along his mandibles and chin.

“This dinosaur is hungry,” Garrus said, stretching and unfolding himself from the floor, still holding the two dinosaurs, which he placed gently in the toy box.

Shepard stepped back out of sight, lowering and shutting off the camera, wiping at her eyes. She called out, “Anyone home?”

Garrus crossed the distance to the door and hugged her close.

“What have you been up to, Garrus?”

“Rawr,” he murmured in her ear, then added, “Talking politics,” with a twitch of his mandibles.


End file.
